Whispers in the dark
by My-Facade
Summary: 12 year old Yukiko has a demon inside her just like Naruto, but when she gives up on life she is transported to the Naruto world and put on team 7, but the problem is.... she's a yaoi fangirl! sasuXnaru shikaXoc
1. Orochimaru wannabe

I don't own Naruto

**I don't own Naruto**

'**prologue' **

A 12 year old girl named Yukiko Emi ran through the deserted streets of London, soaked in blood and sobbing uncontrollably

She had lost control, her classmates had pushed her too far, she was used to this treatment but when they started to cut through her arm slowly with a blunt pair of hot scissors who wouldn't lose control? And that was the last thing she remembered

She then woke up with her dead classmates around her drenched in their blood but not a single scratch on her, her arm had now fully healed

Why had all this happened you may ask? To put it simply, she had a demon inside her, it had skipped 100 of her ancestors and come straight to her, the seal was located on her back, it had appeared when she was 6

For this she was shunned, exactly like Naruto, in fact that's how she got past all this, why she didn't commit suicide, she knew that Naruto-kun went through this but got past it all and was now respected by a lot of people.

She had a lot of the books and was up to the shippudden season now, she knew it was just fiction but she truly believed in it

So maybe there was hope for her too

She knew that wasn't true

The demon inside her would never allow her to be happy, well that's what she thought, to be honest she was wrong (you'll find out about it later)

The sound of police sirens filled her ears, fear ran through her body and she ran in to an alleyway and curled up in to a ball hiding from the cars

Suddenly a bright light surrounded her and someone who looked exactly like Orochimaru appeared in front of her

"I'm giving you a second chance in life, except this time…..it's in a different world" he hissed

before Yukiko could do anything she slipped in to unconsciousness her body disappeared in to nothingness.

**Please ****review.**


	2. LOLITA BUNNY!

I don't own Naruto, or the Lolita bunny

**I don't own Naruto, or the Lolita bunny**

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing**

**Gabubi-baka**

**AnimeDragonPurishira**

**Naru-chan13**

**The Wing Alchemist**

**Thankyou all of ya!! Please keep reading**

Yukiko p.o.v

I woke up with trees around me, just trees, it was quite scary actually

Pushing the trees aside I looked around me, there weren't any forests like this in London, where in the heck am I? had that orochimaru wannabe kidnapped me?

I looked at myself and saw blood, to be more precise, my classmates' blood, I had killed them all

With that I promptly fainted

When I woke I was in the place I always dreamed of being in……Konoha.

3 months later

It was a normal day in Konoha birds cheeping, the hustle and bustle of shoppers, the screams of an old lady as a certain blue eyed blonde crashed in to her, the scream of Naruto as he gets hit with said ladies purse.

Yep completely normal

Yukiko p.o.v

As I walked through the streets of Konoha everyone stared at me, well I wasn't surprised with my choice of clothing

My Blood red waist length hair was pulled into high pigtails I was wearing a corset-like top one of those goth-like puffy skirts (I like them, they're funny) black and red stripy knee length socks and huge boots that made me at least a ft taller.

I was….different to say the least

Normal p.o.v

Over the 3 months she had been trained by many people, Anko, Ibiki, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Iruka nearly everyone except Kakashi who knew nothing of her

She had more potential then anyone had ever seen and she picked up jutsus with just a glance

She had more chakra than Naruto and the jounins had made it clear to her, that she should never use her demons chakra unless it was absolutely necessary.

She was also carrying a pink bunny that looked like it had been stabbed in the eye with something (you know those really cute Lolita bunnies check it out on deviantart) and she used make-up to make it look like there was a tear coming out of her left eye

As she walked to the classroom in the academy she heard Iruka-sensei say her name

Seeing her chance to make a cool entrance she slammed the door open and everyone's attention was on her

Everyone was a little freaked out by her outfit and bunny (I love that bunny!!) but when they saw just how beautiful she was the girls glared in envy and the boys stared with hearts in their eyes

Yukiko rolled her eyes at them and spoke "that would be me, I'm guessing I'm on team 7?" she smirked as everyone was shocked by her English accent

Iruka smiled at her and held his arms out letting Yukiko run into them this earned confused looks around the room until Naruto decided to speak out

"what are you going out with Iruka-sensei or something?!" he said with a raised eyebrow

Yukiko laughed "oh My, of coarse not, I could never do that to Kakashi-sensei, he would be soooo jealous!"

Iruka blushed and sent a glare at her while the kids laughed even though they had no idea who Kakashi was (Lol)

"ok Yukiko that's enough for today, now go sit down" Iruka said spoiling the fun

Yukiko p.o.v

As I walked to the front desks something, or rather someone caught my and I turned around with hearts in my eyes

People followed my eyes and landed on Sasuke then they all groaned, not another Sasuke fangirl….Yeah right!

I ran over in that direction but surprised everyone by hugging……SHIKAMARU!!

"OH MY GOD SHIKAMARU YOU ARE EVEN CUTER IN PERSON!!" I shouted

Everyone just stared and had the same thing going through their minds _this girl is weird_

Suddenly I remembered something I looked around and cried anime tears

"noooooooooo, I missed the sasunaru kiss, I will never forgive myself now!!"

Sasuke and Naruto blushed deeply and I sat on the floor bawling my eyes out people tried to calm me down but nothing worked

Then Hinata spoke up

"hey Yukiko-chan, I took pictures if you want to see " she said with a smirk

Woah that shocked everyone, yup when I got here I became friends with Hinata and now she was a just as bid yaoi fangirl as me

"oh my god Hinata-chan I love you soooo much!!"

10 mins later

Normal p.o.v

Everyone had now left with their sensei and even Iruka-sensei was gone now Naruto was complaining Sasuke was brooding, sakura was staring at Sasuke dreamily and Yukiko was giggling at the pictures Hinata gave her

Until Naruto spoke to her "so Yukiko-san, what's up with your outfit, why do you have that bunny it's really freaky, and how come I've never seen you before, have you even passed the exam?!"

Yukiko looked kinda annoyed "well I think my outfit looks cute, plus it comes in handy at times, the bunny whose name is Chibi is really cute not freaky, you've never seen me before because I've only been here for 3 months and of coarse I've passes the exam, I wouldn't be here otherwise!"

Everyone stared at her and the bunny

"well then where's your headband?" sakura said smugly

Yukiko stood up and pointed to her legs, her headband was tied just above her knee, the strap was black fake leather

Before anyone could say anything Yukiko got up and walked over to the door putting an eraser in it

"I doubt a jounin will fall for that Yukiko-san" Sakura scoffed

I chuckled "you'd be surprised"

**I'm tired so I'm going to leave it there, I will update tomorrow **

**Please review**


End file.
